O Isis und Osiris
by HermioneMew
Summary: A very angsty, poetic, and dark thing. Draco wakes up from an odd dream and finds himself facing a fresh horror...


O Isis und Osiris  
  
~~~  
A/N: This is odd. It's the result of "Pay it Forward" crossed with the Magic Flute. Or too much Internet, feel free to decide.  
~~~  
  
Death  
  
And eternity  
  
Are one and the same  
  
He was flying alone, far as he could tell. Completely alone. Not alone in this place, alone in this country, but alone in this world. He had no proof, no evidence, but somehow felt he needed company to stop being held back...he felt as though the weight of Death were upon his sickly and emancipated shoulders. Perhaps it was.  
  
Death  
  
Fly under Death  
  
He turned around and saw his morbid prediction was true. Death itself was staring him down. Strangely, this did not frighten Draco. He now knew what was making it hard for him to get to...wherever. He'd fallen into this dream with no idea where he was going or from whence he came. What a lifelike dream. He'd been started as nothing and would end as nothing. And all that would accompany him on his journey was Death.   
  
Death  
  
Come to Death  
  
Draco had seen Death before. He had watched people die, watched people kill, nearly died several times over himself...it had always been scary. He would go weak in the knees and feel ready to be sick. But now, with Death literally upon him, he was not agitated. It was as if the great prophets from so many millenniums ago had predicted that one day, Death and Man would fly together. And now their prophecy was true.  
  
Sinking  
  
Draco's mind kept racing this way. He thought of a hundred possibilities, ten times that amount of uncertainties, a hundred thousand fallacies and lies, a million questions with no answers. And all the while, he subconsciously remembered Death was with him. Forgot to notice. Forgot to notice that Death had left him and was flying high above him now, soaring superiorly to heights Draco could only dream of. And, as his Death-fogged mind shifted slowly back into gear, he noticed. Noticed Death was gone. Forgotten. Out. And he began to lose altitude.  
  
Sinking  
  
Sinking with Death  
  
The sky was getting farther at an alarming rate of speed. Draco looked down, frantically searching for any place to land that was safe. Nothing. There was not even a ground. The earth had opened up into a swarming abyss, belching sparks and lashing out with tendrils of steam. It was a pit like the mouth of some Satanic beast. And Draco was at its mercy. He continued falling, and could now count the seconds until he hit and Death would claim him for its own. He waited.  
  
Awaken  
  
Awaken from Death  
  
The chasm below was gaping at him now, and he could almost imagine eyes above it. Eyes that leered, dared him to resist Death, to survive. He would not survive. Death was his way to go, and his way to go was Death. That was his origin, that was his destination. When Death was with him, he took to the air and remained. When Death was gone, he would drop. Death was what there was, what there is, what will be. It was the sole thing that kept him afloat. That kept him flying.  
  
Death  
  
All Death  
  
Only Death  
  
But as he fell to earth and could feel the flames lapping at him, he snapped awake. What had that been? Something told him it wasn't a dream...what had even happened? He couldn't remember a thing now. Fire...and air...and something big and dark that was touching him at the beginning of the dream. It had left later on, and it was then that he remembered he was falling, and there was fire beneath. What was that?  
  
Awaken  
  
He sighed and tried to curl up and go back to sleep, but...he then found he couldn't move his wrists or ankles. Then it occurred to him something was very wrong and that he had better have a look at his surroundings. He glanced about quickly and realized he was bound hand and foot to something very cold and flat and hard. He craned his neck to have a look. Marble. Draco leaned his head back and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He was in some place he'd never seen. And from what he could see, alone. Like in the dream, said a small and chilling voice within his mind. Draco gently shoved the voice and the new thought aside.  
  
Alone  
  
Not alone  
  
Draco heard a door opening and closing somewhere. Footsteps. Another door. As he looked to his right, PikaCheeka entered the room, her face a blank, her limbs trembling. He wanted to ask what had happened and where he was, but found himself too weak and not courageous enough. In one of PikaCheeka's hands was a goblet. She took an ephemeral peek at it and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
Alone  
  
Alone with Death  
  
What PikaCheeka said next Draco did not hear. He caught the idea, the emotion. Death. She had told him of Death.   
  
Death  
  
Death is forever  
  
Death, Draco repeated, and his own mental voice echoed down the halls of his mind, down the subterranean corridors of his soul. He could hear nothing now, nothing but the crackle of fire and the roar of thunder. He could only hear fragments of words and pieces of feelings. Isis and Osiris, said PikaCheeka. Gods. She told him of more Death. His own Death.  
  
Eternity  
  
Death was forever. She was asking him to leave forever. She spoke of benefit for the ones Draco left behind. Benefit for the ones who would never see...there it came again. Isis and Osiris. He could reap benefit for those who would be barred from the joys of Isis and Osiris. He was still hearing the fire and the storm. His mind had not fully re-entered reality. There was only a gray, hazy fog clouding him out from the world.  
  
Eternity  
  
Down to eternity  
  
And then came the one word, the one idea that Draco could hear over the jumble of noises that filled his ears. Sacrifice. Sacrificed to Isis and Osiris. Again, those gods. She looked into the goblet once more, and he could see a tear fall into it. One single tear that would haunt him forever.  
  
Tears  
  
She held the goblet to him and nodded. Draco caught another word of what she said. She softly uttered his name, in a pleading fashion, an urging one. Draco...Draco... He couldn't take this any longer. Remember the dream, he heard something or someone within him say. Remember... Death was his starting point. Death was his finish line. Death. He was Death and had to face Death.  
  
Death  
  
Death is a joyless eternity  
  
Forever  
  
PikaCheeka knelt by whatever Draco was lying on and stretched the goblet out to him again. He sighed. Death. Embrace it and love it for all eternity, the eternity that it is. He accepted and let PikaCheeka tilt the contents of the goblet into his mouth. He was not there as he swallowed the poison and let it take effect on his body. He wasflying, flying up in eternity. In eternity with Death. 


End file.
